Play date
by coveryourteeth
Summary: M/M SEX SLASH! Mature! Part of the Spencer/Aaron Halloween series. Can stand alone.


Spencer and Aaron; the Halloween Series, Part 3

)))(((

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. Thump.

"Jack!" Daddy ran in the direction of the sounds.

He found the toddler standing on the kitchen counter having scaled the bottom cabinets. He had the upper cabinet doors open before him, with a box of cereal in his hands, attempting to open it.

"What are you doing?" Daddy pulled him down, swatting him twice on the tush before taking away the ill gotten gains. He replaced the desired cereal box into the cabinet, shutting the doors.

Jack began wailing, in part due to his efforts ending in defeat.

"You do NOT climb the kitchen cabinets!"

*wail*

"It's dangerous! You could fall and hurt yourself!"

*wail*

"And Papa told you this morning that the candy cereal is only for a special occasion"

*wail*

"Enough!"

*Wail*

"Jack!"

*Wail*

"What did Daddy say?"

*Wail*

"Do you need a time out until you calm down?"

*louder wail*

Spencer takes the resistant forearm and attempts to walk the boy to his time out chair. Jack throws himself on the floor kicking his legs in full tantrum mode. He is picked up and carried to the chair where he is swatted once on the bottom before being seated.

"That's enough Jack! I know you are disappointed but this is not how a big boy behaves"

*wail*

"You will sit in the chair until you calm down"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Jack jumps up, grabbing for his Daddy, clinging to him.

Spencer hugs his son before moving him back into the seat. "Daddy loves you baby, but you need to sit in the chair now"

*cry*

"When you are ready to use your words and talk to Daddy, you can come off the seat"

*whimper*

*hiccup*

*sniffle* *sniffle*

)))(((

"Are you ready to be a big boy?"

"Yessss" *sniffle*

"Then come to Daddy."

Jack ran into the inviting arms, enjoying a comforting hug.

"Are you hungry?" Daddy asked the limp boy in his arms, head resting heavily on his shoulder.

"Uh hu"

"Do you want cheerios?"

"yea"

Daddy sat the now compliant boy at the kitchen table. He took out a bowl and opened the cereal cabinet.

"The wed one?" Jack asked, with a hint of mischief

"No. Not the red box. You can have cheerios." he pulled out the box.

"What color is this box?"

"Yellow!" He said proud of himself

"Exactly! You are a color expert!" Daddy praised.

)))(((

"Why don't we rest a little on the couch and Daddy can read to you?" Spencer offered after cleaning up from snack-time.

"Ok!"

"You can pick out the books you want while I get blankie and Monkey." Daddy suggested as the two walked hand in hand to Jack's bedroom.

Once snuggled on the couch, Daddy read to jack, showing him the pictures, pointing out details and adding interesting facts.

After story time Jack helped Daddy fold laundry.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Auntie Penelope tonight?" Spencer asked Jack as the toddler concentrated on copying how his Daddy folds Papas tee-shirts.

"Umm humm" he loved his Auntie.

"Will she bring me a present?" he added after some thought.

"No. Presents are only for special occasions."

"Why?"

"If we get presents all the time, it wouldn't be as special." Jack wasn't sure he agreed with that. Presents would always be special.

"I wanna come with you and Papa" referring to the evening.

"Don't you want to play with Auntie?"

"She can come with."

"Papa and Daddy are going on a play date. Daddy and Jack had a play date this morning and we played with legos, right?"

"Yea..."

"So tonight Daddy will have a play date with Papa."

"Will you play with my paints?" Jack was a little jealous.

"No." Daddy smiled. "Papa will take me dancing"

"And then you'll come home, right?"

"Yes darling, then we will come home. When you wake up tomorrow Daddy and Papa will be home."

Jack returned his attention to the folding, as Daddy finished the pile.

The two then headed down for Jack's dinner of macaroni and cheese, while Jack described to his Daddy the toys he will let Auntie play with.

"Auntie is a guest, and we share all our toys with her."

"Even my dinosaurs?" referring to a new toy Papa bought him.

"Yes, even the dinosaurs. You can show them to her and tell her what we learned about them."

"Ok" Jack agreed.

"What will you do when it's bedtime?"

"I will put monkey to bed and stay with him"

"And what happens if you misbehave when Auntie is watching you?"

"Papa will give me a time out"

"That's right!" Daddy confirmed the expectations and consequences.

)))(((

Since Spencer didn't have to prepare dinner that night, he allowed Jack to spend extra time playing in the bathtub. He then dressed him in his pajamas and brought him into the master bedroom to watch a movie while he got ready for the night out.

After showering, shaving all necessary bits, and moisturizing from head to toe, Spencer dressed in his most flattering jeans with a form-fitting sleeveless tee. He spent a few extra minutes getting his hair just right, then finished his look with subtle lip gloss.

"I'm home!" Papa called from downstairs just as Spencer finished getting ready.

"Papa!" Jack screamed, jumping off the bed and running out of the bedroom, forgetting about the movie he was watching. Daddy paused the disc.

Papa entered the bedroom, carrying a beaming Jack.

"Hey beautiful" Aaron greeted Spencer with a kiss "You look great" he hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" After all their years together, Spencer still couldn't help blushing.

"Was Jack a good boy today?" Papa asked his son.

"Yesssss" Jack answered, burying his face in his father's neck.

"That's mostly true," Spencer smirked, giving him the 'I'll fill you in later' look as he leaned it to take Jack so Aaron could take off his jacket after he loosened his tie.

"Are you sure you still want to go to that new club?" Aaron asked Spencer as he began to undress for a quick shower. "We can go to the movie we wanted to see instead."

"No way. You're not chickening out of this!" Spencer laughed "Jack, what are Papa and Daddy doing tonight on their play date?"

"Dancing!"

"That's right Papa, we are going dancing!" Spencer reminded his husband as he twirled around with Jack in his arms, causing the boy to squeal in delight.

"Fiiiine. But if I break or tear anything, I warn you I will be a very bad patient!" Aaron called back as he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

"I'll wear my nurse's outfit!" Spencer teased back.

"You better!" Aaron winked as he stepped under the water stream.

"Let's clean up your toys before Auntie comes."

"Noo, I wanna watch my movie!" Jack remembered what he was doing before Papa came home.

"You can finish watching it after we clean up."

Unhappily, Jack followed Daddy to his room to help put toys away.

)))(((

The bell rang just as Jack was settled back on Daddy and Papa's bed, snug under the blanket with Monkey, watching his movie.

Spencer went down to open the door as Aaron finished dressing. He was greeted by the ever cheerful and colorful Garcia, who pulled him in for a hug.

"Spencer!" she gushed "Where has that wicked husband been hiding you as he does unmentionable things, sexy thing, you! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"You just saw me last week at Derek's!" Spencer laughed, rolling his eyes. "Which reminds me, tell that man to never buy my kid Lucky Charms again!"

Garcia burst out laughing.

"NOT funny" Spencer scowled.

"Hey kiddo!" Garcia greeted Jack as she followed Spencer to the master bedroom.

"Auntie!" Jack called out happily, but remained snuggled under the blankets.

"What'cha watching?"

"Nemo" as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Cool." Garcia sat down on the bed next to him.

"Thanks for doing this" Spencer started.

"Are you kidding me? I love spending time with my god son" she ruffled Jack's hair affectionately. "Besides, you and Aaron need to go out more. You're both too young and sexy to be an old married couple."

Spencer laughed.

"Hey hot stuff!" Garcia called out to Aaron who was in the bathroom.

"Hey Penelope" Aaron came into the bedroom to greet his friend. "Thanks for tonight" he hugged her.

"So, go go go!" she started to shoo the men out.

"Jack's bedtime is at 7:00. You can let him sleep on our bed as a special treat, and if he wants you to read him one story after 7 that's ok, but the TV goes off." Spencer instructed.

"There's leftover chicken parmesan and mushroom soup in the fridge for you, and Kevin if he comes over. And help yourself to the chocolate cake as well."

"Yum! Will do!"

"We should be home by eleven" Aaron interjected

"Eleven? No one will even be at the club that early! Go! Have fun! Stay out as long as you want! It's Friday night. Enjoy yourself! Besides, if you come home too early you will be interrupting my date with Kevin" she winked.

"Eleven- thirty" Spencer laughed.

Papa sat down near Jack and hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be a good boy for Auntie?"

"Don't goooo" Jack began to whine, sniffling into his father's chest.

Aaron kissed Jack's forehead "Papa and Daddy will be home in a few hours. I need you to be a brave boy. Can you do that darling?"

Jack didn't answer, just held on to Papa more tightly.

Daddy intervened "Baby, it's ok to be a little scared when Papa and Daddy go out, but Auntie is here to watch you and take care of you until we come home."

"What if you and Papa get lost?" Jack looked seriously at Daddy.

"I will make sure Papa doesn't get lost, and Papa will make sure I don't get lost."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And if you're a good boy tonight, Daddy will give you a treat tomorrow morning."

"The candy cereal?" Jack asked hopefully.

"That's right!"

"Yay!"

Spencer and Aaron hugged and kissed their son before they headed out, leaving an excited boy telling Penelope all about the now infamous cereal in the red box that Uncle Derek bought him.

)))(((

Spencer and Aaron enjoyed a light, but romantic dinner at their favorite diner.

"Ready to head out?" Spencer asked after the waiter brought back their credit card, entwining his fingers with Aaron's.

"I guess. I still can't believe I agreed to go to this club. Sure you don't want to go to a movie instead?" Aaron gave Spencer a crooked smile.

"If you really don't want to go, darling, we don't have to. But I think we'll have a good time. Besides, how often do we get to engage in public displays of affection?" he teased, stroking Aaron's hand with his thumb.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Aaron grinned, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his husband's lips.

"That settles it" Spencer smiled as they left. After a quick call to Penelope to check up on Jack, they walked arm in arm through the crisp night air, to the nightclub a few blocks away.

)))(((

The club was pretty full by the time they entered. Aaron lead Spencer to the bar, attempting to delay the inevitable. He was feeling a little out of place, surrounded by all the 20-something year old guys walking around shirtless.

"Come on sexy," Spencer read his husband's mind.

He took Aaron's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Aaron groaned in feigned protest.

"I need to loosen you up" Spencer pressed himself against Aaron, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, kissing him deeply. The two swayed, surrounded by the mass of sweaty male bodies grinding on the darkened dance floor to the pulsating music.

For the next hour they danced, touching and teasing each other with both gentle caresses and aggressive thrusts. Aaron resisted the urge to shove his hands down Spencer's pants, clinging to every last bit of self control.

Horny and thirsty, they made their way off the dance floor.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come" Aaron smiled at Spencer after they both took a long drink of water. "Now lets get the hell out of here so I can fuck you" he growled into his ear.

)))(((

With Jack fast asleep tucked in his own bed, and Garcia and Kevin on their way home, Aaron locked up then followed Spencer into the master bathroom for a shower.

"Coming?" Spencer called out as he stepped under the shower spray.

Aaron stripped off his clothing and joined his husband. He drew Spencer toward him so that their naked cocks rubbed together. They closed their eyes under the warm spray, kissing as they rolled their hips, thrusting against each other and creating wonderful friction.

They panted with lust, as they broke their kiss. Spencer sunk to his knees, kissing Aaron's cock head before taking it into his mouth. He looked up and the two locked eyes as the throbbing length moved in and out. Moans and slurps filled the steamy bathroom.

"You're so fucking hot" Aaron whispered, running his fingers through Spencer's wet hair. "I need to fuck you." He caressed the feminine cheek before removing himself from Spencer's mouth, helping him to stand. He kissed Spencer, before turning him to face the shower wall. Spencer braced himself, arching his back as he presented himself to his husband. Aaron ran a wet finger up and down the deep, inviting cleft then began to tease the hidden hole. He enjoyed watching Spencer rock back and forth, as he fucked himself on Aaron's fingers, preparing for the larger invasion. He slipped his fingers out, replacing them with his thickness. He slowly sank into his partner, loving the horny sounds the younger man was making. He slid in and out with even strokes, quickening his pace as he was unable to resist the warm tightness. He grasped Spencer's erection and jerked him with a practiced ease. Sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh heightened their arousal as they neared climax. Spencer groaned as he came, covering Aaron's fist with his stickiness. Aaron's movements became more urgent. He came strongly, emptying himself deep within Spencer.

)))(((

After drying off, brushing their teeth, and checking the baby monitor, they tumbled naked into bed, exhausted.

"'Nite" Aaron mumbled.

Spencer's reply was muffled by his husband's chest. They both quickly fell into a deep sleep, Spencer's left hand wrapped around Aaron's now soft dick, and his right hand holding his own.


End file.
